


I'm Not Your Daddy, Little Girl

by Gwiyomi_Kitten



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: BUT LIGHT, DDLG, Dom daddy/little girl, F/M, Jay Park as Santa, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiyomi_Kitten/pseuds/Gwiyomi_Kitten
Summary: Jay dresses up as Santa for his baby girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my precious friend (who I tend to call my little sis) , Senni^^

Jay is placing a Christmas hat on his head, rearranging his hair as he does so. He is also wearing a wool sweater, not one of those itchy ones, a soft one. After a look in the mirror, he deems himself pretty good looking, and decides to go to the living room where his baby is.

The girl lightens up when he enters the room, looking away from her stuffies and trying to stand up. “Daddy!” She squeals happily.

Jay can’t help but chuckle at her adorableness, yet he has to stay in character.

“I’m not your daddy, little girl, I’m Santa.” He smiles, sitting down on the couch. “Daddy is running errands, you see.”

“Santa?” She looks at him with huge eyes, filled with awe.

“Why don’t you come sit in Santa’s lap, huh?” He smiles, stretching out his arm for her.

Slowly, but surely, she makes her way over to him, before he picks her up and places her in his lap.

“What’s your name, little girl?” He asks, his voice so sweet.

“Senni.” She mumbles, while fumbling with her own hands.

“So, has Senni been a good girl this year, or has she been naughty?” Comes the question, although he barely can hold back his chuckle, certainly when she stills in his lap.

A huge blush spread over her face and she looks down.

It’s not as she’s done anything bad, per say.. But daddy calls her naughty.. A lot!

“D-daddy s-says I’m naughty sometimes..” She mumbles, once again looking down, the blush to her ears and neck.

“Senni’s on the naughty list, huh?” He asks, smirking. “Naughty girls don’t get presents.” 

“B-but..” Her voice is so small, so sad. “Want present, santa..”

“But you're a naughty girl.” Jay is happy she can’t see his smirk, as his hands stroke up and down her thighs. “And naughty girls don’t get presents..” 

She bites her lip hard, trying to hold back her tears. “But..”

“Unless they learn their lessons and become good girls.” He finishes, his hands further up her thighs than they have been yet.

“Would you do that?”

“Y-yes, santa..”

“Then get over my knee, little girl.”

And so she does.

Her cute, perky butt is in the middle of his lap, it’s still covered by her adorable baby blue overalls, and it stays like that.

“I want you to count, and when you reach five, you will say that you’ll be a good girl from now on. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes, Santa..” She whispers, hiding her face with her tiny hands.

The first spank isn’t even close to be, it’s more like he’s petting her butt. He doesn't want to hurt her, as she hasn’t even done anything wrong.

“O-one..” She moves a bit in his his lap, and he just smiles, her reactions are too cute. She’s probably just happy that daddy, santa, is playing with her.

The rest are just as the first, careful and more like petting. Her reaction is the same as well, although he figures out that the moving is her trying to hold back her giggles. 

“I p-promise.. To be a g-good girl from n-now..” She says obediently.

Jay lifts her up to sit on his lap again, and smiles at her.  
“Now, what does Senni want for Christmas?” 

“Daddy.. To touch Senni..”

“Want daddy to touch you, huh?”

“Y-yes.. Da-Santa..”

He chuckles, taking off his Christmas hat. “Daddy can do that.”

She giggles happily, suddenly placing kisses all over his neck.

“Aren’t you naughty now, Senni? What would Santa say..”

“N-no tell Santa..” She mumbles, continuing her kisses.

“It’s funny how you listen more to Santa than your Daddy..” He chuckles, before pulling her tighter.


End file.
